User blog:Derp2000/ToO Ep.1 - Weapons
DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE MY OPINIONS IF YOU GUARDIANS HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO PUT IT DOWN BELOW AT THE COMMENTS SECTION OR AT MY MESSAGE WALL: If you're just starting to play Trials of Osiris and you don't really know if your weapons will thrive in ToO, I have some tips and weapons that you can buy/get to help you boost your game in the Crucible (You can't really boost your game up, but the weapons you're using does). 1.) Primary Weapon If you're new to this gamemode, you're probably using a raid weapon, don't use those (except Heavy weapons)! A.) Raid weapons are meant to be used for Raid (NO DUH), and if you're forcing a weapon like Anguish of Drystan because of it's high Light Level and you're not comfortable using Auto Rifles, then you actually put yourself in a disadvantage. B.) Use a weapon that is aggressive. a ToO round is 15-45 seconds (depending on skill), so you would want to use a weapon that can do damage, but has a fast fire rate. Weapons like Hawksaw, Smite of Merain, or Red Death can work in this situation, because they can all do good damage while having a fast fire rate. C.) Use weapons that you're comfortable with. Don't use a weapon becuase it's a high Light Level. ToO has a minimum of 290 Light Level to play, plus, you can infuse to make your favorite weapon even better. Weapons to use: - Hawksaw - Smite of Merain - TLW (In short range maps) - Red Death - Bad Juju - Your favorite Primary 2.) Special Weapons I'll tell you straight up, DON'T USE A SHOTGUN! A.) Players will be closer toegether because they would want to bank a revive real quick, so they can get their Fireteam back on track. B.) You'll have to be close to the opponent to do some lethal damage, which is not impossible, but very difficult. C.) You could be handicapping yourself. You can use shotguns, but with the maps that you play and the players you're up against, you're better just roaming around for special ammo. Sniper Rifles are pretty useful when playing in any map, but you must you a weapon that has a medium Fire rate, High Damage (1000-Yard Stare, Stillpiercer, etc.), so you can kill the opponent when it's revived. Weapons to Use: - Silence of A'arn (Short Range) - Conspiracy Theory-D (Short Range) - Party Crasher +1 (Short Range) -1000-Yard Stare -Stillpiercer (Hunter only) -Eirene RR4 -Your Favorite Special 3.) Heavy Weapons ' ' Both Machine Gun and Rocket Launcher can work when playing ToO, but I would prefer using a Rocket Launcher. A.) It kills the player much faster than a Rocket Launcher. B.) you can shoot it from a longer range. C.) Easier to Control. Although, that's not always the case, a Machine gun can shine when you're playing in very short maps, because there's a higher chance that the Rocket Launcher wielder can die because it's too small/ or many obstacles are in the way. Weapons to Use: - Qullim's Terminus - Ruin Wake - Truth - Thunderlord - Eluim's Frenzy - Your favorite Heavy Those are my tips and weapons to help you in ToO. If you guys have any comments or any questions, feel free to put it down below at the comments section or at my message wall. Category:Blog posts